User talk:American Eagle
Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay :D 13:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Of course I will! 09:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Governor? Are you willing to become interim governor? I can fix that, untill we have official elections. 11:52, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe, but I'm really busy these days. Maybe when the elections begin, I'll run for governor. 13:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Citizen You have become a citizen! Naranja! 09:57, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::I see it turned out to be I was a bit late... no problem. I'll vote anyway and I'll develop my political skills on federa and local levels. 16:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::You were indeed, but voting is something good as well. I saw your law proposal and I have to admit it's really good! 17:56, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Question on Federal Elections Question Do you feel to be the right man on the right place and if yes, why ? Lars 16:01, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I feel attracted to Lovian politics, that's for sure. I'd like to go in Congress and become a part of this interesting government. I'm not the type of man to become Prime Minister, that would be something for Dimitri (but he's already king of course) or Yuri. I hope to become a secretary, that would be great. 11:42, 18 January 2008 (UTC) No,thanks Thanks for invitation but i refused it.--Marius.deaconu 13:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Secretary We (I and future Premier Medvedev) started the discussion about Secretaries. We wondered which you would like (more than one if possible). 15:56, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :We chose the functions Welfare and Justice for you, what do you think about that? Please let us know something, tomorrow is Inauguration Day. 16:56, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Great! I'm surprised to get two functions, but of course I'm very thankful. Welfare won't be a problem, and if I start learning (Lovian) Law by tomorrow, I will be suited for that function as well. Gratefullness all over, thank you again and congratulations to His Prime Minister, Mr. Medvedev. 20:46, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :::You had both functions in Libertas too, and I think you did well there. Welfare was indeed the most obvious, but Justice was harder. In fact, the only one who knows the Constitution ~ by hard, is me, but it would be very democratic to be leader of the Executive and teh Judiciary. So, we chose you, and we hope you'll do great as well. By the way: the Inauguration will be this afternoon, around 4-5PM, I guess. 06:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Justice and secretary of Welfare. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC). :Thank you very much. I'll do an extra effort to make sure I will be able to handle all laws. Welfare will be easier. Your Humble Secretary, 11:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Malipa! In name of the Newhaven population I name you welcome in Malipa! We hope you'll like it here. 12:46, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :I certainly will. I love living so close to the Federation Square and I honestly hope this place will bloom soon. 12:49, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Well done You've done a great job once again! By the way: your User Page is awesome! 18:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Law suit Dear Secretary of Justice, I would like to start a law suit against User:Marius.deaconu for highly inappropriate behaviour. This is a case to be handled by the Supreme Court, because the State Courts aren't ready yet and this concerns issues crossing state borders. I won't be involved in this case personally but I will look for a public plaintiff defending the Lovian state. Would you like to look for a Supreme Court Judge as soon as possible? And can you prepare the case please? HRH 11:57, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :For all spectators: :* We already decided not to start a lawsuit, to encourage peace proceedings. :* We have written a proposal on leaving the UWN. :* We will start Supreme Court and Police organization soon. : 11:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, I confirm this. 14:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) You movie studio is good. Pierlot 16:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Crisis This is a big word, however some serious accutations were made. I suggest that - as Secretary of Justice - you take a look at the following conversations: * The king leaves * Sokpop King Dimitri has been accused of having a sokpop (User:George Matthews). This was stated by Alexandru, OWTB and Marius. I hope that you can speak to all three of them and find a solution. There is no need to keep me posted, I will follow up the case myself. Greetings, the Prime Minister 17:55, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :The clone (sockpop) must be blocked. This is the is wrote in WIkia's Regulament. Waiting for an answer. If George Mattews will not be blocked, I will report him to Wikia Center!. Be waiting....Let's see the wise men of Lovia how will manage this situation!--Marius Ştefan 17:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::He is still not proven to be a sokpop! And please (I don't know if Jefferson can block people) don't block, talk!! 18:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::DAMN, WE CAN'T TALK IF HE IGNORES US! Alexandru 18:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :A good king watches his nation...--Marius Ştefan 18:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Our good king is now at his evening classes Spanish.. 18:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::And if we can't stay civilised I will be forced to undertake somehting. Why do we have such a thing as justice if we don't used it in a propre way?? 18:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Good, good...Than...be waiting...--Marius Ştefan 18:10, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::I might be able to reach our SOjustice by msn. I might fasten things up a bit. 18:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sry, but I will have reached him before tomorrow evening. I hope we all can keep things calm till then. I will go off-line now, but I count on you. If you have anything to say, now is the time. 18:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dear Secretary, I hop you've read the response I gave on all these accusations. We would like to start a trial against Alexandru Latin, could you appoint a Supreme Court Judge and prepare the court? Greetings, 15:10, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Let peace and justice win! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:11, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Trial request Dear Lovians, I have heard and read of what has happened, and I'm willing to solve it with justice. I will appoint a Supreme Court Judge, probably even today. The trial will be starting soon, after the indictment has been stated by the accuser. Post Scriptum: I was not ignoring you, I was just absent. 14:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi |} :Lokixx 18:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday ! ]] Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it your birthday today ? Congratulations ! 09:28, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :According to Wikistad, indeed. 14:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Happy birthday!! 15:12, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you very much dear Lovians. 11:53, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Our King is not online Maybe you know were I can find howmuch edits I made allready? Enrico Pollini 16:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) P.S. Thanks to join my friendslist. :You're welcome. I guess you have to use . 16:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Enrico Pollini 16:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::: My pleasure. 16:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:16, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Campaign Please vote for me and make lovia a better place, also make propaganda by placing my poster everywhere. Enrico Pollini 12:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) First High School Hello. How’s it going with the First High School? I’m quite interested in it, and I see not much is being done around it. As you appear to be its director, I thought I should ask you if I could edit through the article myself and "resurrect" the school in a way. Of course, if you agree with it, and if you have no other plans yourself. --Mithrăndir 03:13, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :By the way, the article said FHS was located in Downtown but there was nothing on the map, so I added it next to the botanical garden. The School’s address is now 1 Law Street. :) --Mithrăndir 03:13, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing that, but please do not upload seals or flags of it. Thanks however for the help :) 15:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Alright. --Mithrăndir 19:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! and Thanks! On this page, the Prime Minister inaugurated five new Congressmen, including me. He also appointed the Secretaries. I got the Department of Welfare, which used to be ours. If it's okay with you, I'll take over the Dep. immediately. I want to thank you for making my work easier and for all the preparations you did to this Dep! Thanks! George Matthews 17:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I wish you good luck with your department and I am convinced you shall be a good successor. CU! 15:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Proposal There is a new proposal in the Second Chamber Pierlot McCrooke 11:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for warning me. I will have a look right now. 15:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Train Village News Do you like the Train Village News. It is a magazine. Pierlot McCrooke 11:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :It looks great! Have you done this? Good work, I'll buy one when I pass by the newspaper kiosk. 11:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC)